


Snow White and The Seven Craziness

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Series: KanaZero Fairytale Porn [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, Humor, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Parody, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, a bit out of character, implied rape, so if you're a minor don't try to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with the King and his magic mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and The Seven Craziness

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to prepare yourself boxes of tissues before you read this fic

Once upon a time, in a kingdom over a distant land, there's a princess who was very beautiful. The princess had long dark brown hair as silky as mane, skin as white as snow, eyes' color as red as blood, and peach colored lips.

Yuuki was her name, a name that given to her by her parents as she born when the snow fell over the land. Because her characteristics that surpassed any humans, her pure heart, and also because of her own name, the people of the kingdom called her Snow White.

Sweet and beautiful Yuuki, she is also a kind hearted though a bit air-headed sometimes, and the people of the realm adored her because her kindness and her trait of willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of others.

The Snow White Princess Yuuki no longer had parents, but she was not alone, she still had a brother who was very fond of her.

Kaname was the name of her brother. After their parents' death, he took over the throne as the king who led the kingdom. He became a king that favored by its people, and feared by his enemies. He was so perfect, be it from outer look as well as inside. He was as beautiful as Yuuki, which earned him a lot of marriage proposals from many daughters of the neighboring kingdoms. Although he seemed cold and rarely showed any emotion, he had a strong mental and generous heart.

BUT, of course that just his mask!

Oh… Yuuki and I, the narrator, knew exactly how his true face is!

There were just two words that could symbolize him. Jerk and Bastard.

Well… that's my think, but Yuuki had another opinion.

And do you know what her opinion about her brother?

 **NARCISSISTIC**. The word in uppercase and make as bold as possible.

Why she could have such thought about her dear brother, did you say?

Hm… maybe it's because of this.

Kaname stood in front of a large mirror – a keepsake from their late mother – which stands gallantly in his room and he stroked the gold ornate of the mirror gently before he chanted something. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of all?" he said in arrogant tone.

The reason why Yuuki thought her brother was a narcissist because she often saw her brother always did this every two times a day and  **everyday**. Even when Kaname in his off days, Yuuki discovered that her brother asked about his beauty to the mirror daily up to  **five times**  a day.

Erm… Yuuki… he's not just a narcissist… he's mentally sick…

The mirror glowed brightly for a moment, before a silver-haired man projection appeared in the mirror. The man slowly opened his closed eyes. "Thou, O Queen, art the fairest of…" The mirror's speeches were interrupted when he saw the person in front of him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyed as he glared at the king who was gave him a weird grin. "You again..!" he hissed.

A smile on Kaname's lips widened. "Now, now… don't be like that, Zero."

If Zero was a cat, his fur surely will stand in infuriated. "You have no right to call me by that name!" He growled, before he breathed in to calm himself.

"Aw… but we're so close, right?" Kaname teased as he stroked the mirror's glass, which gave Zero goosebumps.

"Don't do that, you jerk!" Zero snapped as his arms crossed in front his chest, his hair stood on his trembled body. "I'm sick of you!" he screamed as he rubbed his elbow.

And Kaname licked the mirror glass as his reply, made Zero frozen (literary).

Yuuki, I take back my word about your brother mentally sick. Your brother is  **INSANE**!

A knock made Kaname backed away. Zero sighed in relief, inwardly he was thanked to the person who knocked the door. Kaname cursed softly as his fingers smoothed back his clothes, before he replied.

"Come in," Kaname shouted, inside he cussed at the whoever that had disturbed his 'precious moment' with _his_ beloved mirror.

A blonde man opened the door, his green eyes glowed in cheerfulness. "Kaname-sama," he greeted happily as he bowed.

Kaname nodded at the man. "Takuma." He put his invisible mask on and smiled a little. "What's wrong? I have already said that I don't want to be disturbed when I'm in my room."

Takuma Ichijou, the king's advisor and the postboy between Kaname and Yuuki, bowed again. "I apologize, Kaname-sama, but I want to announce that Princess Yuuki has already arrived, and she's awaiting you in the lounge."

Zero blinked to hear the name of his favorite princess. "Yuuki?"

Takuma startled in surprise, he turned to the right and left. "I think I heard someone's voice other than you and me in this room. Do you have a guest, Kaname-sama?" he said as he looked around to search the source of the sound.

Kaname, who was currently pressed his palm to the mirror to shut Zero's mouth, just smiled calmly. "It's just your hallucination, as you can see, there's only you and me in here. Maybe you just tired, and began to hear illusions. You can take two days off to rest since there are no important things that need your help."

"Ah…" Takuma scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Before you leave, tell Yuuki I'll be there in about ten minutes," Kaname said.

Takuma nodded. "I understand." He then bowed. "I will tell that to Princess Yuuki. And thank you for giving me days off, Kaname-sama." Takuma said, before he closed the door and left.

Zero breathed loudly right after Kaname removed his hand from the mirror, he glared hard at the brunette. "What the fucking hell were you doing?!" he snapped irritably.

Kaname took a cloth out of the closet. "Shutting your mouth, as you can see. Or are you become more stupid that you don't know what I did?" He saw Zero opened his mouth to yell again. "I don't want Ichijou know about you," he interrupted, annoyed. He then approached the mirror. "You see, I'm very possessive about what is mine. I don't want anyone else to see let alone to touch you. Yuuki knew about you already makes me unnerved, and just only her beside me that know about you, Zero."

A vein popped on Zero's forehead. "I'm not yours."

A sly smirk tugged on Kaname's lips. "Oh… but you  **are**  mine, Zero." He stroked the glass of the mirror. "Since my mother bequeathed you to me, you  **have**  already mine."

"She didn't bequeath me to you," Zero hissed. "Queen Juuri intended to bequeath the mirror to Princess Yuuki."

A chuckle out of Kaname's mouth. "But you still ended up in my hands, Zero."

Zero was silent. He couldn't argue any longer because it's true. Though Queen Juuri intended to give Zero to Yuuki, but she didn't have time to do so before her death. And because there's no testament about him, Zero was automatically given to Kaname who was Haruka's and Juuri's first child.

Kaname wore a long coat as he saw Zero looked dejected. He sighed, felt disappointment at himself. He didn't want his beloved mirror sad, but somehow he always did that to Zero. Sometimes he hated his sadistic vampire side. He reached out, stroking the mirror where Zero's cheek was as he heard Zero gasped. "Don't worry," Kaname said softly. "I'll take a good care of you. I'll even give you my blood to keep you alive. You will not be lacking anything."

Zero was silent. He then looked down while there was not any expression on his face.

"Now," Kaname said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to Yuuki before she gets bored because she has to waiting too long. But before that," A strange smile tugged on his lips as he leaned his face close to the mirror. "You have not answered my question. Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

Veins popped on Zero's head, he gritted his teeth in fury. "You are the fairest in this land, though I hate to admit it," he grumbled as he saw Kaname's smug smile. But a smirk later showed on Zero's face. "But unfortunately for you, Princess Yuuki is back. Now I can say it boldly." He pressed their forehead together, his sly smirk still tugged on his lips. "You are fair, it's true. But the Snow White Princess Yuuki is even fairer than you."

Kaname's smirk faded, he stared at Zero stoicly. "You really like to make me upset, huh?"

"Oh… it's one of my hobbies, you narcissistic bastard!"

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "So if Yuuki doesn't stay in this kingdom, I would be the fairest in your eyes?" He said as he stroked his chin.

Zero blinked. "Something devious in your mind?"

Kaname turned around. "Nothing. Just something that suddenly crossed."

"If you're ever thinking of hurting her…"

"Don't worry," Kaname interrupted unnerved. He opened the door. "I'm not going to do anything that will hurt her, let alone do something that will kill her. I really love my sister. I'm disappointed you think that badly of me."

Zero's eyebrow twitched. "With what you always do to me, of course I will always think badly about you."

A smile tugged on Kaname's lips as he took a last glance to his mirror, before he stepped out and closed the door, ignored the death glare from the silverette.

 

* * *

 

"Kaname-oniisama," Yuuki greeted as she smiled to Kaname who walked elegantly into the lounge.

Kaname smiled back. "Yuuki." He then let fall a kiss upon his sister's cheek. "How was your vacation at Cross-san's?" he asked while sat beside Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled brightly. "It's wonderful! Cross Academy is really good!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "The students are so friendly! Oh, and I make a friend at there, her name is Sayori Wakaba! She knows I'm a vampire, but she doesn't afraid of me!" She pulled Kaname's arm. "Ne, onii-sama, I want to enter the school next year."

Kaname blinked. "Cross Academy is a school for humans, Yuuki."

"Not anymore," Yuuki said and she shook her head. "Cross-san said the school will be a school for humans and vampires, for coexistence between two races."

"Hm… is that so?" Kaname rubbed his chin and smiled. "All right then, I will send your form to Cross-san later." He nodded.

Yuuki's face became even brighter. "Thank you, onii-sama!" she shouted as she threw herself around him.

"But, there's a deal," Kaname said after a long silence.

Yuuki blinked slowly, she then stared at Kaname in skeptical. "What is it?"

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "What the hell with everyone and their distrust at me today? Zero also gave me that look just now."

The princess jerked. "Ah… I'm sorry…" She laughed as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "With what big brother always did to me, it's natural if I skeptic."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Zero  **was**  also said that."

Yuuki snorted.

Kaname sighed as he lifted a tea cup from the table. "Well…" He took a sip of his tea. "I know how much you love adventuring, so I will give you a mission." He saw Yuuki's eyes widened. "This is a very important one." He continued firmly.

Yuuki nodded with serious face, inside she felt so happy that she finally got an exciting adventure. A princess' life was good, but if she had to keep formal and always surrounded by spoiled noble brats, she would crazy. Elegancy was not her thing, she preferred freedom.

"I want you to search something that can turn magic objects become humans," Kaname said. Yuuki stared at her brother as if saying 'are you fucking kidding me?', but before she opened her mouths, Kaname raised his hand. "I know you must be thinking I'm crazy, but that  _something_  is actually real."

Yuuki gasped to hear that.

"I got information that  _something_  is around the neighboring kingdom's forest. I don't know what  _something_  is, or whether the information is true or not, so I want you to investigate and if it's true I want you to bring that  _something_  here." A smile tugged on Kaname's lips. "If you can do that, I will take care of all the things that can make you enter Cross Academy." He leaned back to his seat. "Actually if I could I want to search it myself, but as you know I'm a king and I can't go anywhere freely."

A silence occurred shortly, Yuuki pursed her lips as she thinking over and pondered about whether she takes the deal or not.

"Still couldn't accept the deal," Yuuki said after a few minutes in silence. "There's a possibility that I will get any trouble in the trip."

Of course Kaname had calculated that, after all he was not likely let his dear sister go adventuring without protection. "You can bring Kaito Takamiya with you, he will help you to find that  _something_."

Yuuki tilted her head. "Hm… still no."

Kaname twitched. "Fine, this is my last offer! If you accept this mission, you will enter Cross Academy and…" A tense pause happened. "…you will get a written permission to watch and record my ' **those moments'** with Zero."

A dramatic silence burst between them, before a sly, cunning smirk full of pervertness clearly visible on Yuuki's face. "DEAL!" she shouted as she jumps in delight. "Oh, yeah! Finally I can see HOT scenes live! I can't wait to show them to Sara-chan!"

Kaname sighed resignedly. He didn't remember for sure since when his sweet, innocent sister become a fujoshi. He felt bitter. Well… if it's make his plan success, he was ready to give her permission to watch him and Zero making out, as long as the said sister didn't try to snatch Zero from him.

Kaname and Yuuki stared at each other for a moment before they chuckled and giggled softly. A very, very sly evil chuckle.

It seemed the things would be very interesting.

Meanwhile somewhere in the palace, Zero the magic mirror, who didn't know the fate that would befall him, shudder in fright and chill.

 

* * *

 

And thus the Snow White Princess along with Kaito Takamiya, one of the elite huntsmans in the palace, left the kingdom to carry out the mission decreed by the Quee… err… King. They went through the woods and rocky roads to reach the neighboring kingdom. And for those of you who asked why she didn't just use a carriage… let's say… Yuuki was an adventurous person, she prefers to walk and admiring the scenery along the trip than ride a carriage.

But it's turned out like what has been alleged by Yuuki, their trip didn't do well. They were hit by the storm on their way across the ravine mountains paths, and not only that, after their escape from the storm and arrived in the forest they were attacked by dozens bandits who were targeting Yuu-

"Shut the hell up, you stupid narrator!" Kaito snapped as he swung his sword to a bandit that attacked him. "It's your fault we get into trouble like this!"

Eh… but I'm just…

"Fuck you!" the huntsman yelled again. He pushed three bandits who attacked Yuuki. "Make yourself useful, idiot narrator! I can't hold them any longer! They're too much!"

Woah… The Great Kaito admitted that he couldn't take a few bandits!

Kaito threw small knives towards the Narrator – which of course dodged them. "Do me a favor and change the fucking plot story  **now**!" he growled as he glared at the Narrator.

O… okay, Kaito- _sama_ …

As Kaito fought the bandits, Princess Yuuki ran further away from the battle…

Yuuki's eyes widened when hear the narration. "But, what about Kaito-san?"

Don't worry, Yuuki-sama, Kaito wouldn't die that easily.

Yuuki opened her mouth to defy, but she shut her mouth as quickly when a bandit's axe almost lodged permanently on her head. Her face paled as she glanced at the axe that stuck in a tree just behind her (may the Lord granted eternal rest unto those be her scapegoat. May thy rest in peace. Amen). Her hair covered her eyes, before she raised her head and nodded. "I will never forget your sacrifice, Kaito-san!" she shouted as she ran quickly like possessed away and left Kaito to deal with the bandits.

"What the fuck?! Come back here, you bitch!" Kaito yelled as he defended from his opponents' attack.

I also will never forget your sacrifice.

"SCREW YOU, NARRATOR!"

Thanks to the Great Huntsman's sacrifice (may you rest in peace for the rest of your life after this), the Snow White Princess could escape from the bandits. She ran and kept running away, not noticing that her surrounding became dark and darker. She ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and the wild beasts ran past her, but did her no harm. She ran as far as her feet would go and she didn't aware that she went deeper and deeper into the forest. Princess Yuuki didn't see a tree root jutting to the middle of the road, made her fell headfirst.

And that's the moment the poor Yuuki realized that she was all alone in the great forest.

Yuuki looked around in fear. "Hey, Narrator…"

What is it, Yuuki-sama?

And Princess Yuuki screamed loudly – which made the Narrator screamed too – before raised her head to the sky (where the narrator's camera angle is). "Don't startle me like that!" she yelled, her body shaking in fright.

Eh?! But is that you who called me, right?!

"At least warn me first before you speak. You are invisible just like a ghost, especially with us being in the dark forest like this."

Sob… She called me a ghost…

"Ne, Narrator…"

What else, Yuuki-sama?

"Do you know the way out of here, or at least a hut or a cabin to rest?" Yuuki asked as she looked at every leaf of every tree, and didn't know what to do. "I think I'm lost."

Ah, well… if I'm not mistaken, not very far from here there's a little cottage that-

"Then, what the hell do you stalling to?! Let's go!" Yuuki said before she began to run again.

Ah! Wait a minute, Yuuki-sama! Please hear me first!

However, Yuuki didn't want to hear. She felt so terrified at this forest and she didn't want to be here any longer. So she ran and kept running as far as her feet could carry her until she stumbled in front of a two-stories little cottage – that oddly was in the middle of nowhere like this.

And so she went into it to rest herself. As she saw inside of the cottage, she astonished to saw everything in the cottage was sumptuous, and neater and cleaner than can be told.

There was a table with a tidy, white tablecloth and seven plates of foods, and on each plate a spoon, moreover there were seven knives and forks, and seven cups.

Yuuki, I warn you to not take the foods.

But again, the Snow White didn't hear the warning. She was so hungry and thirsty. She ate some foods from each plate and drank the wine – yeah… she thought its wine because the color of liquid is red – out of each cup, for she didn't wish to take all others' food. She's not a thief.

You supposed to not eat them at all, Yuuki. Even if you just take a bit it's still called stealing.

"Aah… shut the fuck up, Narrator. Just do your job." Yuuki said, there's a slightly flush on her face.

Yuuki, are you drunk?

Yuuki lashed out her death glare at the Narrator. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

 _Haik_ … Yuuki- _sama_ …

The Snow White was so tired, she went to the second floor in hope she could find a bed or a place to sleep, considering that there's no bedroom on the first floor. In there, against the wall, she saw seven beds stood side by side, and covered with snow white counterpanes. As she was so tired, the thought about the beds' owners didn't cross in her mind at all, she immediately laid herself down on one of the beds, hoping that she will get a good beauty sleep, but none of them suited her. One was too long, another too short, but at last she found that the seventh one was right, and so she remained in it, said a prayer and went to sleep.

When it was quite dark, the owners of the cottage came back. they were seven vampires who just back from their work (don't ask what their occupation are). They lit the lamps, and as it was now light within the cottage, instantly they realized there was something odd in their cottage for everything was not in the same order which they had left it.

"Ne, Akatsuki, do you know who has been sitting on my chair?" a long curly haired female vampire asked, her eyes narrowed in annoyed. "I'm sure before I left this morning I attached the chair to the table so no one will sit on it."

An orange haired vampire turned his head. "I don't know, Ruka. Before I left, your chair still attached to the table." He stared in disgust at a dirty plate on his table, before he turned toward his other friends. "By the way, anyone know about  **the someone**  who has been eating off my plate?" He sighed, resisted an urge to maimed  **the someone**. "I don't mind anyone else using my plate, but at least wash it after used it."

A long orange haired girl shook her head as she stared at her own plate. "My bread was disappeared." She said while tilted her head in confusion.

"My broth was too." Said a short grey haired girl. Her eyes narrowed in skeptical.

Suddenly they felt someone patted their shoulder. They turned around and found a long silver haired girl smiled hesitantly at them. "Anou… Rima-san, Seiren-san, do you know who has been drinking the blood out of my cup?" she asked quietly. "The blood was given by Shizuka-sama. I have to drink it tonight or my illness will come back. The blood has already modified as my medicine, if there's anyone else who drink it they will intoxicated."

Rima and Seiren just about to reply when they heard someone screamed murder from the cupboard.

"Who the fucking bastard that has been eating my Pocky?!" screamed the blonde boy. He turned his head and glared at Rima. "It's you, isn't it?!"

Rima raised her eyebrow. "Don't make a foolish accusation, Aido," she said calmly.

Aido pointed his finger toward Rima. "Just me, you, and Shiki, who like Pocky in this house! If it's not me or you, then-" He then stomped towards the stairs in peevish. "Shiki. It's him!"

Rima and others glanced at each other, before sighed.

_'Troublesome.'_

They followed Aido to the upper floor, inwardly wondering about these odd coincidences. Seirin glanced around alertly. ' _These coincidences are too strange_ ,' she thought. Either all of this just a coincidence or she was right about a… thief snuck into their house.

"Shiki! It's you who has been eating my Pocky, huh?!" Aido snapped as he saw a maroon haired boy stood quietly beside a bed. "I've told you don't take other's when yours have finished!"

"Ne, Aido-sempai…" Shiki cut Aido's nag off. He turned, made Aido could see clearly that there's someone lying asleep on Shiki's bed. "Who's the girl that lying in my bed?"

A long silence happened. Aido gaped as he saw a brown haired girl fell asleep on Shiki's bed, as well as his friends who stood behind him. They all looked at each other, before stared at the girl again in confusion.

"Who is this?"

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the palace, in the King's bedroom more precisely, there's a one-sided fracas between the King and his magic mirror. Zero knew about Kaname sent Princess Yuuki to went adventuring alone and was unhappy with his decision.

"Why did you send her to adventuring alone?! You know how Yuuki is?! She's like a troublemagnet!" Zero snapped angrily.

"She's not alone," Kaname said calmly, trying to convince Zero. "I ordered Kaito Takamiya as her guard."

Zero gritted his teeth. "Kaito? You said 'Kaito'?!" he asked incredulously. "Why did you choose him to protect Yuuki? Why didn't you just choose Yagari?"

Kaname cocked his head. "Yagari Toga is currently doing an important mission at Cross Academy," he said, still calmly. "Moreover Takamiya is one of the most elite huntsman, after Yagari Toga. I could trust him to protect Yuuki."

Zero breathed in deeply. "Indeed, Kaito is the best huntsman after Yagari." He nodded. "But the matter is Yuuki and he are never match. Kaito is not used to protect people, he is a hunter person, and Yuuki is a trouble magnet wherever she is." He glared at Kaname. "What if they separated because they attacked by bandits?! What if Yuuki chased by the bandits and lost in the middle of the woods?!" he yelled.

Well… sometimes Zero's wild imagination is very – terrifyingly – right on the mark.

Kaname's breath caught. "Zero, please hear me fi-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything you say!" Zero cut darkly. "You don't know what are in the neighboring kingdom woods, Kuran! You don't know what terrible things in there!"

"Ze-"

"And you actually sent her to the woods! Can't you just send your soldiers to do your dirty work?!" Zero growled in desperate. He was so worried to Yuuki, the princess had been like a sister to him. He had lost his twin brother in that woods, and he didn't want to lose his sister too. "I hate you, Kuran! I ha- mmprhf!"

Kaname kissed the mirror surface right where Zero's lips were, cut the mirror's yelling. Zero wanted to break away, but he just a mirror, he couldn't step back. The kiss lasted quite a while before Kaname pulled away.

"It's cold," Kaname murmured as he licked his own lips, even so he didn't back away from the mirror.

Zero blushed hard. "You… you…"

Kaname pressed his forehead to the mirror. "Zero, listen to me." He said firmly, making Zero silent. "Yuuki can protect herself, she has Artemis. Or do you not have faith in her?"

"O-Of course I believe her, but…"

A smile widened on Kaname's lips. "Zero, Zero…" He tsk-ed. "Have you forgotten? She is a vampire, Zero, a pureblood vampire. Though she looks like a damsel, she's still one of the highest chain of command in vampire's circle. And she is a Kuran, the blood of the oldest, strongest vampire clan running in her veins."

Zero's eyes widened. He completely forgot about her bloodline. Beside her perfect physique, Yuuki still felt like a human, that's what made him forget that she was a pureblood vampire, not a human.

"Ah, I'm sorry… I forget…" Zero said quietly as his face burned in embarrassment.

Kaname frozen as he saw Zero's flushed face that's – in his opinion – too cute. He turned his face to the side, his hand over his mouth as a blush also on his face. "Ah…" he muttered and sighed, this time his hand covering his face completely. "If you're keep making that face, I can't hold it anymore."

Zero blinked his eyes. "Ha? What do you me-" his remarks were interrupted when Kaname kissed him again. "Wait, Kur- mmprhfh!"

"I really can't wait for you to be a human, Zero." Kaname said as he kissed Zero again.

"What do you mean by- mmmppjvrh!" Zero's face was getting redder. "KANAME!"

And thus the King brought his mirror to the bed for… *cough*making out*cough*. And no, they would not have sex. Well… maybe just masturbation, because Kaname couldn't have sex with a mirror, because a mirror didn't have a hole for…

Ahem!

Well… anyway…

The King Kaname decided to "entertain" his mirror that so worried for The Snow White Princess Yuuki. But even though he believed in Yuuki, and Kaito who protected the princess, he was now felt unsure of her safety – after heard Zero's concerns. He would make sure to sent Yagari Toga to after them.

Well… he would do it later in the morning.

Now he got more important thing to do. No way he would go, not when he has Zero writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Kaname, is there anything you do that's  **SICKER**  than this?

 

* * *

 

When it was morning, Yuuki awoke. Dazed, she raised her head. ' _Oh gosh… what happened?'_  She thought as her hand holding her ache head. ' _Oh my God… is this the so called hangover?'_

She winced when the sunlight streaming from the window to her too sensitive eyes. Bright. Too bright. ' _God damn fucking it!'_  Yuuki whispered curses that even make a sailor shame. She looked around the room. Where is she? The room was not familiar to her. She tilted her head in confuse, tried to remember about what happened last night. And when her memories hammered into his head, she groaned loudly. ' _Damn!'_ she thought,  _I swear to the goodness of bad luck I will never too much drink wine again!'_

She got out of the bed, the cold of wooden floor made her legs shook a bit. She carefully walked down the stairs. Her ears heard the activities on the lower floor, that mean the owner of the cottage were here. She drew a deep breath. She would apologize to the host for trespassed and stea… took their foods without permission.

Yuuki, just say 'steal'. Your conscience agreed too.

"Shut up, Narrator." Yuuki whispered.

When she arrived to the downstairs, she saw seven people did their activities. ' _Vampire_ ,' she stated after she felt their aura. A grey haired woman turned her head to her, and Yuuki frowned. The woman was too familiar, but she couldn't put a name.

"Ah, you're awake, Yuuki-sama," the woman said, her peculiar voice made Yuuki's eyes widened in recognize.

"Seiren! Is that you?!" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise. She didn't think that she could see her brother's personal bodyguard in here. "So, this cottage is yours?"

Seiren nodded.

Yuuki laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Ah… I'm sorry for trespassed. You see, I'm lost and when I saw the cottage I didn't think twice and immediately went in." She then looked around to the other occupants. "And I'm sorry too for stole your foods. I was so hungry that I didn't think the owners of the foods."

Her apology was replied with a nod.

"By the way, how have you come to here?" asked a timid silver-haired girl. "And alone nonetheless."

Yuuki stared at the fragile-looking girl. She could feel that the girl is a pureblood vampire, just like her. "Ah… your name?"

The girl smiled. "Maria Kurenai."

Yuuki smiled back as she hold her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Maria-chan! My name is Yuuki Kuran!" she said and shook Maria's hand. "And… to your question… actually I was with Kaito-san, but we separated when the bandits attacked us."

Seiren stared at Yuuki in disbelief. "Kaito? Kaito Takamiya?"

Yuuki nodded.

Seiren took a quiet deep breath, before she sighed. Why the hell did Kaname-sama sent Kaito Takamiya to guard the princess? The man is a hunter person, not a protector.

"Then, what are you doing outside the palace, Yuuki-sama?" asked Aido who was amazed to see the sister of Kaname-sama he admired. Maybe he could ask Yuuki-sama to introduce him to the King.

Yuuki scratched his cheek with her finger, before she told them about her mission from her brother.

"Something that can turn the magic objects to humans?" asked the cottage owners in unison as they looked at each other.

Yuuki nodded. "Yeah. There's a magic object in the palace that brother wants to transform, and because I want the object to become a human too, I agreed to do the mission."

"Is that object Zero the magic mirror?" Seiren asked.

Yuuki gasped in surprise. "How do you know?"

Seiren raised an eyebrow. "Yuuki-sama, I  **am**  your brother's bodyguard. Of course I know about the mirror."

Yuuki laughed dryly. "Ah… hahaha… of course you are…"

Maria frowned. "Um… that  _something_  is indeed real…"

"Really?!" Yuuki shouted happily.

"Ah, but… now it's not there anymore." Maria's answer made Yuuki disappointed. "I'm sorry but two years ago Shizuka-sama used it to change her magic compact mirror to become human." She continued. "The something you're looking for was called Poison Apple. There's an apple tree that bear fruit once every ten years, it's fruits were the ones who could change the magic object to become humans. There used a tree in the forest, before the humans cut it down. The tree maybe will grow back, but it takes centuries to have it bear any fruits."

Yuuki crestfallen. "Is there other Poison Apple tree in other forest beside this?" she asked.

Maria shook her head. "The tree only grew in this forest."

Yuuki conflicted. How is she going to explain this to her brother? Until yesterday, she never saw Kaname so hoping, and she didn't want to let her brother down.

Her thought interrupted as she heard someone coughed. She raised her head and saw a blonde boy in front of her.

"Anou… Yuuki-sama…" the boy said. "My name is Aido Hanabusa. Well… I would like to give an offer for you."

Yuuki blinked. "What offer?"

Aido scratched his cheek. "I once studied the Poison Apple to make a potion that has the same effect as the fruit. And I was quite successful." He smiled. "If you don't mind, I can re-make it."

Yuuki's eyes glazed in excite. She then darted toward him and holding his hands, making the blond stepped back in surprise. "You really can make it?" she shouted with great anticipation.

Aido nodded.

A wide smile tugged on Yuuki's lips. "Thank you so much!" she said happily as she hugged Aido. She then realized something before she backed away. "Ah, but what do you want for exchange? And don't you dare to tell me that you don't want anything. I insisted." She said seriously.

Aido's face flushed. "Ah, about that… anou… if you can…" he smiled shyly. "I want to meet Kaname-sama."

"Hm?" Yuuki blinked. "Only that?" she asked confused.

Aido's face was getting redder.

"Okay," Yuuki said, made Aido's face bright. "I'll take you all to the palace, and you can explain the use of the potion to big brother." She said cheerfully.

Yuuki, I don't know that you're so clever in make some excuse.

Yuuki heed the Narrator's words. She smiled, felt happy with her luck. "So, for how long this potion made?" she asked.

Aido nodded. "Hm… at least for a week."

"Okay!" Yuuki clapped her hands. "Then during the making of the potion, may I stay here?"

Ruka replied. "You may, if you will take care of our cottage, cook for us, make the beds, wash, sew and knit, and keep everything neat and clean."

"Ruka!" Aido shouted.

Ruka turned. "What? It's better that way, right? Least we have to know that our works are not going to more troublesome with her in our house!"

"But, even so…"

"Alright!" Yuuki cut in. "I can do any housework, but the problem is…" she laughed in embarrassment. "I can't cook to save my life. Stayed with Headmaster Cross made me can't tell the difference between salt and sugar."

"It's okay," Rima said. "Usually we take turn in cooking."

And so, Princess Yuuki finally stayed in the seven vampire's cottage until the Poison Apple potion finished. During her stay, she kept the house in order for the vampires when they went to work. She tidied the house, wash, keep everything neat. When the seven vampires home, she heated the foods that they made in the morning – at least she can do it perfectly if she only to heated the foods. Her life there was so fun.

And imperceptibly, a week had passed.

 

* * *

 

"Don't fucking touch me!"

A shout embellished the beautiful afternoon in the King's room. Zero hissed at Kaname who was ready to ravish him. Since he submitted to Kaname's… 'touch' that night, the perverted king was more bluntly to show his 'affection'. And Zero didn't like it. Moreover he couldn't escape from that bloody bastard king because he is a MIRROR! This is one of his many regrets as a magical object, he couldn't do anything when the King molested him.

Yuuki who was standing at her brother's door, smiled when she heard a commotion in the room. Actually she wanted to peek and let her brother do-whatever-it's a little longer, but she felt sorry for Zero. And as the kind-hearted Snow White Princess, Yuuki cut in. "Brother, please… stop bullying Zero. I feel bad for him." She said as she steeped in to the room.

"Yuuki," Kaname greeted her with a soft smile.

Yuuki nodded at Zero. "Hello, Zero, how are you today?" she asked, smiling.

Zero sighed in relief. "Yuuki-sama…" He straightened up before bowing with his hand on his left chest. "I'm very grateful you came at the right time. I don't know what your brother will do to me if you didn't come."

Kaname pouted. "Why did you say that, Zero. I'm just missing you."

Zero death-glared at Kaname. "You just met me three hours ago," he growled.

Yuuki giggled as she saw her brother's antic and the magical mirror a keepsake from their mother. "Oh, brother," Yuuki called, made Kaname turned. "Your order is ready."

Kaname's face became serious. "Where is it?"

A mysterious smile tugged on Yuuki's lips, she walked to the door and opened it. "Aido-senpai, are you ready?" she asked. Her hand then opened the door wide to let him enter the room.

Kaname watched at the blond who was walked reluctantly. He then turned to Yuuki in suspicion. "Yuuki, what's the meaning of this?"

Yuuki's smile didn't fade. "Well, Kaname-niisama, the something that you looking for wasn't exist anymore." She saw Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Listen, brother. That something is really not there anymore, but Aido-senpai here could make a potion that has the same effect as it."

Zero curiously listened to the conversation. Is something the matter? Is Kaname looking for another magical object? Is that why he sent Yuuki travelled to the neighboring kingdom's woods?

A smile slowly appeared on Kaname's face. "Then, where's the potion?"

Aido pulled out a vial from his bag. "The potion is here, Kaname-sama," he said humbly, tried to not stutter in front of the king. "You just poured the potion to the magical object you want, and when you see purple smoke, it's a sign that the potion works."

Kaname silently stared at the vial for a moment, before he took it from Aido. "What's your name?"

Aido's face began to burn. "Aido Hanabusa."

Kaname blinked as he heard the name. "Are you a relative of the late Aido Ajisai?"

A smile tugged on Aido's lips. "Ah, yes! He was my father!"

"And… are you a scientist like him?"

Aido blinked, and nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm a scientist and a doctor at the border city."

Kaname let out a little smile. "Then, Aido-san, do you want to work at the palace?" he asked and saw Aido gasped. "Since your father passed away, there's no scientists that could develop the blood tablets. You see, the current blood tablets are still not perfect. There are still so many vampires who can't drink the tablets because of allergies. If you become the palace scientist, I want you to continue your father's unfinished research."

Aido's face looked bright. "Yes, I love to!"

Kaname's smile widened. "Then, you can meet Takuma Ichijou to arrange your form." He then turned to Yuuki. "Yuuki, can you take Aido-san to Takuma?" he asked gently.

But Yuuki would not fooled by that gentle face, she could clearly see the message that written on that face.  **Get the hell out and leave me alone with my beloved Zero**. That's what she saw from Kaname's face. Yuuki smiled before pulled Aido to the door. "Come on, Aido-senpai! We're going to Ichijou-senpai!"

"Ah, yes!" Aido shouted and nodded at Kaname as he pulled away by Yuuki. "Then, excuse me, Kaname-sama!" he said just before Yuuki closed the door.

Kaname's and Zero's eyes silently glued to the door right where Yuuki had been. Zero cocked his head and snorted. "Another who deceived by a perfect king face." He sighed. "Is there someone other than Yuuki and I who know your real face?"

Kaname smiled. "Well… don't blame me. It's in the king's job descriptions to always wear an invisible mask."

Zero crossed his arms. "If someday he know about  _his_  Kaname-sama is just a pervert and like to molest a mirror, what will he do?"

A chuckle out of Kaname's mouth. "Well… I'm just going to make sure that he won't know, right?"

Zero's eyebrow twitched.

"Anyway…" Kaname began as he turned at Zero with lust in his eyes.

Zero startled and his eyes widened to saw a weird smile on Kaname's lips. "W-What the hell will you do?"

Kaname's smile widened to the seemed like a predatory smile. "Why do you think I will do something?"

Zero hissed. "After saw that face, of course I do!"

Kaname chuckled. "What face, Zero? There's something wrong on my face?"

Now, Zero was really frightened.

Zero saw Kaname opened the vial in his hand. He wanted to back away from Kaname, but of course he couldn't. And when Kaname poured the liquid from the vial onto his head, Zero couldn't do anything. He felt sleepy. The last thing Zero saw was a smirk on Kaname's lips, before everything became black.

 

* * *

 

When Zero awoke, the first thing that came to his mind is that his head felt like there's a hammer pounded his head in sequence. And then he aware three facts that very odd.

First, he saw the ceiling, it meant he was laying down –  _was_   _laid down_.

Second, he didn't feel any pressure. Usually he felt pressure of the heavy ornate that adorned the mirror – adorned him.

Third, he felt something soft, warm, and cozy, on his back. He  **didn't**  feel soft, warm, and cozy, throughout his existence as a mirror. He was a  **mirror** , damn it. He didn't feel anything other than hard and cold.

"Are you awake, Zero?"

Zero startled as he heard that familiar voice. He turned and glared at the source. "What have you done, Kuran?" he asked coldly with full of intimidation.

Kaname smiled as he rose from his seat to approached Zero. "I'm just make my dream become true, Zero. Why are you angry?" he asked in innocent tone, though there's something dark behind it.

"What do you mean by your dream?" Zero asked, instinctively rose to sit, and surprised by the change of perception. His eyes widened as he saw his hands and legs. As a mirror he supposed can't see his limbs. He raised his hands, felt the smooth skin, and touched his legs and realized that he was now a three-dimensional. "What have you done to me, Kuran?!" he shouted in panic.

Kaname shushed to calm Zero, his hand patted the silverette's arm. "You are now a human, Zero."

Zero gasped aloud when he heard Kaname's answer. "What?" he said in disbelief, his eyes widened in shock. "Why…" The memories about liquid that poured to him crossed in his mind. "That potion!" he shouted, mixed feelings stirred within him.

Kaname shushed again, he kissed Zero's head as his hands brushing up and down along the silverette's back.

"Why the hell did you do? I'm…"

"I've already told you, Zero," Kaname cut in, still gently brushing Zero's back. "I said that I'm just make my dream come true. Since I'm young, I always want you to become a human, Zero. Only you who treated me like ordinary people, even my sister couldn't do that. I want to have a friend, and I've already thought you as my friend, Zero, but you're a mirror and it can't be called as a friend."

Zero felt moved. He turned at Kaname, his eyes softened locked at the red eyes of the king. Glittery and flowery pink background appeared behind them like completing the scene which was like in a shojou manga…

…before his eyes back narrowed full of killing intent.

"You just want to be free to molest me without having hindered by the glass." Zero growled as a dark aura surrounded him like tentacles.

A wide smile adorned Kaname's face. "Well… that too." He said smirked.

Zero slowly backed away from Kaname. Like hell he would let that pervert king molest him! He just about to flee when an arm hooked his waist and pulled his back to the person's chest.

"Let me go!" Zero screamed as he struggled in Kaname's arms.

"Now, now, Zero…" A smirk on Kaname's lips. "I'm finally able to touch you, why the hell I will let you go?"

Zero elbowed Kaname's face hard, making the King pulled away. "Fuck you! You think I will let you molest me now I'm a human?!" He then moved from the bed and scurried to the door. "Fuck you, Kuran!"

He just about to open the door when an arm pushed the door closed. Zero turned around from the door and saw Kaname right at his back lunging towards him with a sound that was as close to a growl as Zero had ever heard the vampire make. He gasped when lips and teeth were all over his neck and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he tilted his head back.

"W-What are you… doing to me…?" Zero asked as he felt something hardened in his jeans and he didn't know why.

Kaname smirked. "It's okay, Zero. Just stay still and feel." He said while he kept kissing Zero's neck.

The King then pulled the – ex – mirror that was still struggled to the bed, pinned him there. He had been long waited this moment, Zero was now a human. Indeed a human still could win against a vampire, but now Zero was weak because of the potion side effect.

There's no way he would let this opportunity slip from his hands. He didn't know if he could force Zero again when the mirror… no, the  _human_  got his strength back.

Zero's body trembled as the touches that Kaname did. Kaname's hands roamed all over his chest and then grasped his hips with such strength that it reminded Zero that Kaname was a freaking pureblood vampire. Those hands slid back to his ass as Kaname's tongue slipped into his pliant mouth. He made soft little noises of pleasure when those hands palmed and squeezed at his ass, and unconsciously pushing his hips backward, desperate for some friction but Kaname stopped him by grabbing at his hips again, pushed him deeper into the bed, vibration felt on his mouth when Kaname growling against his lips.

Zero didn't know what happen to him, he didn't  _understand_. When he was still a mirror, Kaname's touches sometimes made him felt pleasure, but not like this. The king's touches were explosives inside him, made he couldn't think.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist from behind and began fumbling with his belt before pushing his jeans to his ankles in one swift movement. God, he wanted Zero so badly right now that he didn't care what he would do to him. He really wanted to go straight into the silverette, wanted to feel their union, but he had to resist. He didn't want to hurt Zero, he wanted Zero to feel what he felt.

His reddish eyes stared at Zero's face to see his flushed cheeks, the silverette's mouth hanging open and his eyes almost all pupil with lust-blown need. Something exploded inside Kaname. He really wanted him now that he didn't care about the consequence of what would he do to him. He didn't realize that he was biting his neck too deep and he groaned when the blood flowed into his mouth.

When Kaname suddenly pulled away, Zero couldn't help the soft whine of protest that left his lips at the absence of those lips on his neck. But then Kaname placed a strong hand on his shoulder and forced him deeper into the bed. Zero gripped at the sheet and glanced back at Kaname, saw Kaname's hand reached to a bottle on the drawer.

What bottle was that…?

He saw thick liquid poured out of the bottle onto Kaname's fingers, wondering what the hell that liquid was. He gasped when he felt something warm and wet on his ass. He turned his head, his eyes widened as he saw what Kaname do.

' _Kaname…! He licked…!'_

Zero's thought cut by the pleasure that spread over him, his breathe was hitched and heavy. Kaname smiled as he placing his hands on both Zero's cheeks and spreading them apart, reveling in the way Zero's breath quickened. He leaned forwards, tongue darting out to twirl around Zero's hole lightly, eliciting a string of swear from Zero.

Whilst he continued to lap at Zero's hole with his tongue, Kaname could feel Zero slowly relaxing. He could hear Zero gasping and moaning, groaning out his name every now and then. When he felt as though Zero had relaxed enough, he slipped the tip of his tongue inside Zero gently, past the tight ring of muscle with a soft noise as he heard Zero's whimper. Oh… how he'd love to see Zero's face right now, but the silverette pressed his face deeply into the pillow, prevent him to see how flushed and turned-on he looked.

"P-Please…"

Kaname's eyes widened when he heard quiet murmur. He raised his head and saw Zero glanced back at Kaname with lustful face.

"Please…" Zero whimpered, though he didn't know what he plea.

"…"

"Please, Kaname-sama…"

Kaname groaned aloud when he heard it.

He wanted to do this slowly, but… SCREW THIS! He wanted to do it  **NOW**!

Once he had managed to slick his fingers up, Kaname brushed one of his fingers against Zero's hole. He smirked when Zero unconsciously pushing back against his finger desperately and full of eagerness, and slowly pushed his finger inside him right up to the knuckle and began fucking his finger in and out of Zero slowly. He then slip a second finger in along with the first, taking delight in the way Zero whimpered every time Kaname managed to brush his fingertips over the silverette's prostate perfectly.

Soon, Kaname was fucking three fingers in and out of Zero and he could practically feel the need radiating off of the man beneath him. His cock twitched as he thought of the tightness which was currently around his fingers being around his throbbing cock. He thrust his fingers deep inside Zero roughly, listening to the breathy sounds of pleasure escaping from the silverette's mouth. He then pulled his fingers out of Zero completely, smirking at the soft noise of protest that left Zero's lips as he stepped away.

"Why did you… stop…?" Zero asked. His body trembled in the need, he didn't know what Kaname do that made him like this. Was his body so sensitive that he plead to that bastard king to keep touching him?

Zero felt a chill when he saw Kaname licking his own lips, he could feel cold sweats damped his skin as a predatory smirk tugged on the king's lips. When Kaname finally kicked his pants and underwear across the room, Zero bit his lip and swallowed thickly. The pleasure that just he felt suddenly disappeared, and somehow he felt terrified as he glanced at Kaname who was now slowly approaching back to him. And of course he always and  **WILL ALWAYS**  trust his guts.

"Erm… I think I better go…" Zero said as he tried to leave.

And that's the keyword :  **tried**.

Because he was unable to do it. because Kaname forcefully pushed him back onto the bed. He screamed in pain when he felt something big entered him forcefully, he felt like he cut in half! He gripped the sheet tightly. He felt full! What did Kaname put inside him?! Zero let out a long puff of air, eyes closed as he tried to squeeze out the something entered him. But it just caused him more pain. A whimper slipped out of his mouth.

"Shush… relax yourself, Zero…" Kaname said quietly, his hand stroked Zero's body gently, intended to make the silverette relaxed back. "Calm yourself, Zero, or you will more in pain. Make your body relax."

Kaname felt the warmth around him when he entered Zero. The tight, enveloping heat was beyond perfect that he forgot Zero was still a virgin. He cursed himself when he heard Zero whimpered in pain. His hands roamed all over Zero's body to calm him as he mouthing at the silverette's neck. He smiled when he felt Zero slowly relaxed as he still kept kissing his neck gently, fighting the urge to begin moving inside Zero and pounding him hard, to mark the silverette, to remind Zero that he was  _his_.

Zero took a deep, shaky breath as the rest of the tension and the pain drained out of his body. He felt something inside him moving slowly, made him groaned aloud when it met his prostate.

It wasn't long before Kaname was pounding into Zero harder and faster, balls slapping against his ass and making an obscene sound of flesh against flesh as their moans, gasps and whimpers filled the room.

Kaname smirked as Zero screamed in pleasure when one of his particularly well-angled thrust managed slam right up against Zero's prostate, but Kaname was not satisfied by the sound alone. He then turned Zero's body, making the silver-haired man laid on his back, before he was slamming into him again. He slid one of his hands up Zero's spine as his other hand threaded through Zero's short hair. His eyes narrowed. He wanted to possess him. He  **must dominate** him. He then yanked Zero's head backwards, those lilac eyes snapping open as Zero's mouth hung open, breathing heavily. "Look at me, Zero," he demanded deeply, his hips pounded faster. "Look at me now!" he hissed into Zero's ear which caused Zero to let out a sound that could only be described as a half-moan, half-whimper.

Kaname's hands giving one of the cheeks a firm slap as he was thrusting into Zero so fast and hard. He kissed, licked, and nipped at Zero's neck until it was all red and wet with evidence of their activity. He locked their gaze as Kaname kept thrusting hard at the well-angle, relishing in the sounds he managed to draw from Zero's mouth. "You are mine now, Zero," he breathed hotly against Zero's neck, bit his ears lightly. " _ **Mine**_. You're not Yuuki's, you're not anyone else's, you're mine. You understand?!"

Zero groaned and slowly nodded his head, struggling to keep Kaname's gaze. Kaname tugged on Zero's head to the side, mouthing his slender neck, before he sank his fangs into it deeply, drank his blood. His thrust slammed right against Zero's prostate, causing the silverette to shudder and cry out wordlessly.

Zero felt something so close. He didn't know what  _something_  is, but he could feel it as Kaname kept thrusting hard at that exact angle again and again, the heat coiling tightly deep inside him. Then he felt Kaname's hand wrap around his cock and stroke firmly once, twice, three times before Zero threw his head back and cried out Kaname's name loudly as he shot all over Kaname's hand and clamping unconsciously around the cock inside him and made the pureblood coming hard deep in him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile somewhere hidden in the palace…

"Holy shit…" breathed out Yuuki the Snow White, as her eyes still watched the monitor in front of her, blood streamed down from her nose. She then pulled out a folding fan from her dress before she quickly fanned herself. Her face was so red like she just had long soak in a hot spring. "I miscalculated. I never thought it was so  **hot**."

What?

Wait a second, Yuuki-sama, please don't tell me that the movie you had been watching is...

"What?" Yuuki asked indifferently while glanced at the Narrator, her hand still fanned herself. "You can't protest at me, Narrator, it has become a legitimate agreement between me and big brother. I found the Poison Apple for Kaname-niisama, and in exchange I can, may, will, should, record as my please pornographic scenes between Kaname-niisama and Zero."

But, Yuuki-sama…!

"Shut up, Narrator. Don't you have a duty to put an end to this chaotic fairy tale?" Yuuki asked, her eyes narrowed in annoyed, her hand pulled the disk from the CD-ROM.

Oh, yeah… alright… ahem…

And thus the Snow White Princess Yuuki back to the palace safely thanks to the help of the seven forest vampires. She completed the mission from the King perfectly and met her wish to make her brother happy.

And to get collections of Zero's and her brother's porn… erm… intimate moments records, of course.

Her brother who was narcissistic wasn't a narcissist anymore because thanks to the Poison Apple from one of the dwarf… err… vampires, the magic mirror that always he has crushed on now became a human. And not only that, a few weeks later the kingdom was stricken by an extreme happiness. They threw a big, splendor feast for seven days and seven nights to celebrate the marriage of the King and his "queen" who was not less beautiful than and have unique beauty as their beloved Snow White Princess.

And they lived happily ever after, as always in fairy tales.


End file.
